A New Begining
by Fantasywriter13
Summary: If the future is the way it is because Star dissapeared, then when they sent her back, why didn't anything change? Finished
1. Default Chapter

AN: This story is based off of the episode where Star travels to the future. Starfire is a little out of character, of course so is everyone else since it's been twenty years and they have all grown up.  
  
Disclaimer: Anyway, I don't own Teen Titans (I wish I did, but I don't :{. Please excuse me if I get some of the facts wrong I haven't seen many of the episodes and just became obsessed with it when the 2nd season started on Cartoon Network.  
  
They stood in the old building staring at the spot where she had disappeared from their lives once again.  
  
"Well, she's gone. Again." Cyborg said, interrupting the silence.  
  
"Yeh. At least we're all back together." Beast Boy put in.  
  
"Come on guys, I'm sure the tower needs a lot of work."  
  
"Alright. You guys heard Ro..." Cyborg cut off looking at his old leader, who then smirked.  
  
"Nightwing."  
  
"Riiiight."  
  
"I have a question." Beast Boy broke into the conversation.  
  
"You always have a question." He decided to ignore Ravens comment.  
  
"We all ended up like this because Star disappeared in that museum twenty years ago, right? So, now that we sent her back, why do we still remember her disappearing that day and why isn't she here with us now?"  
  
"That's actually a pretty good question...for once."  
  
With that statement Beast Boy launched himself at Cyborg, starting another one of their classic fights. As Beast Boy and Cyborg began to throw punches at each other while rolling around in a giant dust ball, Nightwing and Raven stood seriously thinking about the questions that had just been asked.  
  
"He's got a point, if Star didn't disappear that night then what happened that we don't remember?" Nightwing asked, half to himself.  
  
"Maybe she disappeared latter on and for some reason we blocked it out?"  
  
"Or someone else blocked it out for us. We've got to get back to the Tower, get it running again, and get to the bottom of this."  
  
"Yeah. Guys, come on we're leaving."  
  
*Giant dust ball continues to roll back and forth across the background. Ravens temple begins to twitch.*  
  
"BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF!!!!!!!!"  
  
*Giant dust ball immediately dissipates as both occupants immediately jump to attention.*  
  
"Yes Ma'am." They said in unison.  
  
*Raven takes a deep calming breath and her voice returns to normal.*  
  
"Good, now lets go."  
  
------------------------------Titans Tower------------------------  
  
A lone figure stands in front of the T shaped building, simply gazing up at it before walking up to the open doors. You can hear the click of her boot heals as she enters the building. When she nears the old worn out couches, she kneels to pick up some unknown object, left there from a time long past. She then precedes to the windows and stands there gazing out at the snow. The object still dangling from her hand.  
  
-----------------------------Titans---------------------------  
  
As they neared the their old home all four of them stopped for a moment to think about the only memories that they considered worth keeping.  
  
"It's no use just standing around. Lets go in." Nightwing said walking toward the door. The others looked at each other for a moment, then shrugged and followed. They stopped short when the saw that Nightwing had frozen(metaphorically) just inside.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" His sharp voice rang out. The three other Titans turned and looked in the direction he was and saw. what looked to be a woman, silhouetted in the early morning light. She looked to be about 5"7 in height, and was probably in her early- to mid- thirties. Her long hair was loosely tied at the nape of her neck. They couldn't make out anything else cast from the shadow woman. It seemed to take her a few moments to register Nightwings question.  
  
"It has been a long time, I did not expect you to remember me clearly, Robin." She answered quietly.  
  
All four Titans stared at the silhouette in shock. B.B., Cyborg, and Raven had no clue as to the identity of the figure who had "broken" into their home. "Robin," on the hand, seemed to have moved a few steps ahead of them. When he finely managed to find his voice he choked out, "Star?"  
  
With that the figure turned to face them. The remaining three Titans stared on in shock as her bright green eyes met their leaders masked ones for the first time in years. She turned her gaze to each of them in turn and softly said, "I have missed you, my friends."  
  
As she uttered these words, the sun climbed over the horizon. And a new day dawned.  
  
AN: I could easily leave this as a one shot, but if you want me to answer the question of, "Where was she?" you'll have to review and tell me! 


	2. Explanations

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I have no excuse but that I am very lazy. Hopefully I wont take so long on chapter three, that is if anyone is still interested by then.  
  
Disclaimer: Just so you know I don't particularly like the plot line where Starfire goes missing for twenty years (she is my favorite character after all), but after I saw "How Long is Forever" this story just came to me, and I decided to get this story out of my head, rather than wait for the voices to start yelling at me for taking up precious space that could easily be vacated. By the way, I do not own Teen Titans nor anything else in this fic besides the Authors Notes and the plot.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Recap  
  
"I have missed you, my friends." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
~Stars POV~  
  
"Star.Oh my god, Star!"  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Do you have any idea how worried we were about you?" Everyone seemed to be talking to me at once, everyone except the one person I wished would continue. He had threatened me when he first walked in, though I would have expected no different, and after I spoke once, he said my name and hasn't said a thing since.  
  
"Where were you?" His quiet voice broke through my thoughts as well as the others ramblings.  
  
"Robin." I paused not sure whether or not I should continue. They would probably be upset with me when they found out. But, on the other hand, they would be upset if I didn't tell them and they did have a right to know. I sighed.  
  
"Is there someplace we can all go and talk?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
A half an hour latter the former Teen Titans were all settled at what can only be described as Nightwing's "cave," all staring expectantly at the girl who had so abruptly left them in the past.  
  
"I am not sure where to begin." Starfire mumbled, looking anywhere but at the four seated in front of her.  
  
"How 'bout the beginning? That's always a good place to start." Nightwing interrupted.  
  
"Hum, still in a rush to get the answers I see. All right then, the last time I remember seeing you was when we were eighteen. About four years after I came and saw this. I was going to go for a walk in the park.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sixteen Years Ago  
  
"Friends, I am now going for a walk in the park, would any of you like to join my on this most glorious afternoon?"  
  
"Sorry Star, I'm a little bit busy beating his Royal Highness." "You better believe I'm better than you. Wait, that was a crack about my powers, wasn't it?"  
  
"Well duh."  
  
"Oh man, that's it."  
  
"Ah, it's on Jungle Boy."  
  
With that the two teenage boys went back to playing their game and almost completely ignoring the girls. Starfire sighed; there would be no reaching them the rest of the day.  
  
"Raven, what of you, would you like to come walk with me in the refreshing sunlight?"  
  
"I don't do sunlight."  
  
"You say that about almost everything."  
  
"I mean that about almost everything. Go now before you really start to annoy me, we'll call you when Robin gets back from Gotham. Then you two can go spend some.quality time together. Alone." She said; somewhat suggestively at the last part.  
  
"Raven, I would not tease so if I were you. Especially now that I have, I believe the term is ammunition to fire back at you."  
  
This was one of the few things that could draw the boys attention away from their game, and it did. Both heads whipped around hopping to find out what it was that Star knew that they didn't. Raven want ramrod strait upon hearing Stars statement, her eyes as wide as the saucers she set her tea on.  
  
"You wouldn't." Was the only thing the teen could whisper through her now dry lips. She cast a side long glance at Beast Boy before realizing her lips were beginning to chap.  
  
Starfire could only giggle at the sight her friends made.  
  
"Would you care to make a wager on that?" She asked.  
  
Raven scowled. "Just go. I'll have Robin find you when he gets back."  
  
"Very well then."  
  
Before she left, Star looked back at the boys again. They both had very confused looks on their faces; after a few moments though they just looked at each other, shrugged, and went back to their game. She shook her head and walked out the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Present  
  
"That was the last time I saw any of you in person. The guards from the prison where my sister was being held came and found me in the park; they told me that Blackfire had some how escaped and that they required my assistance in recapturing her. I told them that if I were to go, I would need to go back to the Tower and inform the rest of you. They said there was not enough time; if I needed to tell you they would allow me to use the communication device upon their ship. I knew how dangerous my sister could be, so I agreed. I went with them and called the Tower from their ship. I remember talking to all of you, Robin you had just returned and were about to go out in search of me when I called. I told all of you of the situation and we agreed that the best course of action would be for me to go alone for the time being, so that there would still be someone hear to protect our city. Also, we assumed that my sister would head back to earth to get her revenge. Before we disconnected, though, you made me promise to check in with you as regularly as possible, and to call you if things got to out of hand for me. I tried calling you about three months after I left, but it was to no avail. I guess that the long range transmitter must have already been damaged, and Slade must have already manipulated your minds."  
  
"I thought that wasn't real. That it was all a dream." Ravens somewhat hollow voice rang out as Starfire paused.  
  
"What Ray?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"I remember being happy, and content. Long after the time Star 'disappeared.' I thought that it was all just in my head."  
  
"It's probably because of that freaky mirror of yours." Cyborg put in.  
  
"Yea, your emotions are in the mirror; so you remember feeling that way."  
  
"But your actual memories from that time have been altered." Starfire interrupted Beast Boy.  
  
"What makes you so sure it was Slade?" Nightwing suddenly asked.  
  
"That is the next part of my explanation. After fifteen years of chasing my sister around the galaxies, it finally came to me why she had not yet returned to earth. Even if she knew that I was tracking her, she had still sworn revenge on the rest of you as well. When I finally realized that she could not have gotten out of that prison on her own, I went back and asked to see the hologram files from the time she escaped. The prison wards were very kind and immediately let me, they had apparently not known who her accomplices were and therefore assumed that I would not either. Even after all these years, the moment I saw those who aided my sister, I recognized them as Slade's robots. I immediately started back for Earth and got here just in time to see my past self land in the snow in front of the Tower and so knew what was going to happen next. So I waited until first she, then Cyborg left the Tower. After I saw Cyborg go, I went in and you know the rest."  
  
Everyone say in silence for a few moments, letting everything sink in, until finally, as usual, Beast Boy just couldn't take it any more and decided to speak up.  
  
"So basically, Blackfire's still on the loose, Slade's still on the loose and has somehow altered our," he said pointing at the four Titans who had remained on Earth, "memories, and were all back together now. Right?"  
  
Everyone looked around at everyone else for a moment before the silence was again broken; this time by Raven.  
  
"I'm not sure that we are."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N: So how was the second chapter? Please tell me what you think and help me improve for the next chapter. 


	3. A Plan and Delusions Revealed

Disclaimer: If I owned "Teen Titans" I first of all wouldn't have this plot in the series to begin with and/or I would have at least had Star and Nightwing kiss at the end of "How Long Is Forever," and second I wouldn't be writing a fanfic.  
  
A/N: I have decided this is going to be five chapters overall, that means I only have two more to write after this one. Now that I have a light at the end of the tunnel, it should be a lot easier and faster for me to finish the story up. Thanks to all of you still reading this, even though I haven't posted on it in, I believe, well over a month.  
  
*******%*******  
  
Recap  
  
"So basically, Blackfire's still on the loose, Slade's still on the loose and has somehow altered our," he said pointing at the four Titans who had remained on Earth, "memories, and were all back together now. Right?"  
  
Everyone looked around at everyone else for a moment before the silence was again broken; this time by Raven.  
  
"I'm not sure that we are."  
  
*******%*******  
  
"I think we have to work together. At least until we figure out what Slade did to us and how we can fix it." Cyborg said.  
  
"He's right. We'll split up for now; we can cover more ground that way. Cyborg, Beastboy you guys check the city and the docks; see if you can find out anything that has to do with Slade. Starfire and Raven, start at the Tower then move into the forest. See if you can find anything having to do with our memory loss."  
  
"But Ro..Nightwing, what about you? What will you be doing, won't it be dangerous for you to go off on your own?" Star pleaded.  
  
"I'm going to stay here and do some investigating on the computers. See what our old friend has been up to for the past twenty years. Also, I'm going to find out if we're the only cases of bizarre memory loss."  
  
"Alright then, let's get moving."  
  
"As much as I hate to say this, Beastboy is right. The sooner we start looking, the sooner we get answers. Come on Star."  
  
So the five super Heros split into their groups and were on their way.  
  
*************  
  
Cyborg and Beastboy  
  
"So where do we start?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"You're the guy with the robotic implants!"  
  
"Alright, alright, let's start with that warehouse Slade had his Chronotron Detonator in, maybe he still uses it."  
  
"Dude and I thought I was bad off with the hair. Not only are you bald at the age of 34, but your going senile too."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up and walk, Baldyboy."  
  
"Hey, I resent tha...t. Holy cow!"  
  
They walked into the old empty warehouse that they remembered. Only to find it gleaming and chuck full of weapons, chemicals, and plenty of other things that neither of them could name. Cyborg flipped open his communicator and immediately contacted Nightwing.  
  
"Uh Nightwing, I think we found one of Slade's bases."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yeah, well we decided to try some places we already knew of first, and as it turns out, the guy never decided to sell his dock with a bayside view."  
  
"That's too easy. Look around for a little while, but don't stay in there too long. If you see any of his robots or anyone you think might work for him get out and come back here immediately. Got that?"  
  
"Yeah we got it. See ya soon."  
  
With that Cyborg cut the transmission and looked back to Beastboy.  
  
"So now what?" The little green man asked.  
  
"We look around for anything that defiantly links this place to Slade."  
  
As the two men began to look around, they didn't notice the two people watching them through a pair of robot eyes held steady high above their heads.  
  
**********  
  
Raven and Starfire  
  
The two girls arrived at the tower that had been their home so many years before, to find it looking even worse in the light of day.  
  
"Note to self: If the Titans do get back together, remember to fix up home."  
  
"Starfire come on, we don't have all day." Raven called from the barricaded doorway.  
  
"Coming."  
  
Once inside, neither girl could help the chills that ran down their spines. Even though they had just been in the Tower that morning, they had been so focused on other things that neither had the chance to thoroughly examine the disrepair their home had fallen into.  
  
"Come on we'll check my room first."  
  
"Why your room Raven?"  
  
"Because it is the room that I am most familiar with, and we locked your room up right after you disappeared. I think."  
  
The girls went over to Ravens room and tried entering the pass code, needless to say after however many years, it didn't work. The two girls were forced to break down the door. Once inside the room, they began searching for anything that may help them figure out what happened right after Star left.  
  
"Raven, look."  
  
"What is it, Star?" The girl in the white cloak replied, without turning around.  
  
"Isn't this the mirror that the Cyborg and Beastboy entered without your permission?"  
  
Raven spun around.  
  
"My mirror, it has all my emotions. Why would I leave that here?"  
  
"Raven, your emotions are not "attached" to your body, correct?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Then perhaps that is the cause of your "insanity." If Slade was only able to tamper with what was attached to your physical body..."  
  
"Then my emotions probably remember what happened those three years between when you saw this future and when you actually disappeared. Plus, that would explain the delusional visions of all of us being a little older and actually being happy."  
  
"They weren't visions; they were your real memories."  
  
"Come on."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Inside my mirror; this is probably the best "clue" we could possibly find."  
  
"Why must we go inside it?" Starfire asked, somewhat timidly. She could still remember the horror stories that Cyborg and Beastboy told of being inside it.  
  
"Because, if my emotions do remember everything then they can help me get my "real" memories back; and if I can do that we'll probably know how Slade did this to me and the others."  
  
"Oh, I suppose you do have a point. Let's go, the sooner we start the sooner we can leave."  
  
So the two girls stood beside the mirror and Raven activated it. There was a slight tornado like thing and both girls were sucked into the Goths mind.  
  
*******%*******  
  
Elsewhere in the city, two figures sat watching a wall of monitors. Some of which had a young man sitting at a computer, others contained two older looking men going through the boxes in an old warehouse, and the rest held two young women walking the halls of an abandoned tower.  
  
"When are we going to get this over with?" One of the onlookers, a young woman with long black hair and violet eyes, demanded.  
  
"Patience Blackfire, all will be revealed to them shortly. Then Robin, or should I say Nightwing, will finally be mine and your little sister will be yours to deal with as you see fit."  
  
*******%*******  
  
A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. I should have the next one up within the week, I want to work on some of my other stories too, but I finally know how the rest of this is going to work out. Since I only need to work on details it should be easy for me to get it out sooner.  
  
-Animelover14 


	4. Remembering Emotions

A/N: Hey people, how are things going with you. I am so sorry that I haven't updated more frequently, although it might have something to do with the fact that no one is REVIEWING. I'm debating whether or not I should post some Sailor Moon and Princess Diaries fics I've been working on before I finish some of the fics that I've already started, I probably will so keep an eye out for them.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot, that's it, nothing else, zip, nada, nothing. Okaaaaay, now that that's over with, on with "A New Beginning"  
  
Chapter 4- Remembering Emotions  
  
********%**********  
  
Raven and Starfire stood in the middle of a wide, empty space, literally. The two girls stood on a rock that was floating in the middle of no where.  
  
"So, now what?"  
  
Just as Starfire finished her remark a bunch of other stones came together to form a sort of bridge.  
  
"We walk."  
  
The two began walking along the slender platform and shortly came to a tree which held many adorable birds (in Star's opinion) that kept repeating the phrase, "Go Back."  
  
"Oh Raven, are they not adorable? Did you create them?"  
  
"Starfire, stop!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They are a trap that I set to keep those that I do not wish to enter out of my head. If you take another step away from me, they will attack you. Trust me."  
  
"Oh, alright then. Let us move on, shall we?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You know, you didn't need to ask."  
  
"Ask what?"  
  
"For me to trust you, there has never been a moment in all the time that I have known you that I have not trusted you."  
  
"Star that's just you, you've always trusted all of us. Sometimes you're to trusting."  
  
"But that is were you are wrong, you are the only one who's trust I have never doubted."  
  
"That can't be true. What about Beastboy?"  
  
"I had my doubts when it was revealed that Terra had been working for Slade for a time."  
  
Starfire raised her eyebrow incredulously as a nearby rock blew up at the mention of the earth Titan. Raven averted her eyes.  
  
"Sorry, so what about Cyborg?"  
  
"Remember when we fought Cinderblock and Plasmus and Cyborg left the group for a time, my faith and trust in him were slightly diminished during that event."  
  
"Hmm, and I guess that I really don't have to ask about Rob...Nightwing?"  
  
"There should be no need."  
  
"But what about the time that I went berserk and nearly killed... the guy with the electricity?"  
  
"That was not your fault in the least. It was due to your father..."  
  
"Actually, one of my emotions was the cause."  
  
"Still, it was due to something that, though you tried, you could not always keep under control. In all of the cases I have just mentioned, the boys had a choice and I lost some of my faith in them due to the CHOICES that they each made."  
  
"What are you saying, that you would trust what I say over what Nightwing said if there was a conflict of opinions?"  
  
"If I thought what you were saying was right or if I was truly unaware of the circumstances, then yes I would. As much as I love Nightwing he has acted on his emotions and on impulse far to many times, and as good a trait as that is in battle, it makes it a little more difficult for me to completely trust him when the emotions go running wild."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I have the same problem. No matter how much I love the little green fuzz-ball, his jokes make it just a little difficult to take him seriously."  
  
Starfire looked sharply over at her friend.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"Oh, shit. Happy must be around here somewhere, that is absolutely the only way I would let that slip around anyone."  
  
'Actually, were all here.' Happy's voice rang out in a somewhat dulled but still happy in tone.  
  
'Staying together was the only way we could survive after you left.' Wisdom (A/N: That's what I'm going to call the one who wore the glasses) added.  
  
Raven and Starfire glanced at each other, both feeling kind of sorry for the emotions. Raven was first to come to her senses.  
  
"Do any of you remember the night that Slade captured the boys and me and erased our memories?"  
  
'Oh, who could forget.' Fighter replied.  
  
"Well do any of you have any memories of how that machine worked."  
  
'Um, well ::sniff:: the thing is ::sniff:sniff:: you were blaming yourself ::sniff:: for the others being caught and I would have ::sniff:: been the one to see but then...' Sadness began to apologized.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
'Slade pointed his machine at Beastboy and I took over.'  
  
Raven slowly turned around and almost growled at the figure behind her. There stood a girl in a cape very similar to Ravens except the fact that it was a deep red color, the girl looked up and rather than two violet eyes like all the other Ravens, she had four slanted red eyes.  
  
"Hate."  
  
'Temper, temper; remember that only adds to my strength. I actually came to present you with a challenge.'  
  
Raven looked at her emotion carefully. "Continue."  
  
'I know that you need my memories in order to save your little friends so, I propose a duel. You against me. If you win I fuse with you, giving you my memories, and never bother you again. However, if I win I get to take your body and you are stuck living in a mirror. Deal?'  
  
Raven looked over at the others and shrugged.  
  
"I don't really have a choice if I want to remember and I want my friends to remember so, deal."  
  
********%******** Cyborg and Beastboy  
  
The two boys spent hours looking around the old abandoned warehouse searching for any clues as to exactly who had been using over the past years. Basically, they were looking for proof of Slade. Cyborg sighed and stood up, bringing his arm up to his mouth so that he could contact Nightwing.  
  
"Hey, Cyborg. Have you heard from Raven and Star?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"They haven't checked in lately; I'm beginning to get a little worried."  
  
"Listen there is nothing here for us to find. Either it's not Slade or he's actually hiding for once. Why don't Beastboy and I go and see if the girls are still at the Tower?"  
  
"Good idea, keep looking around the where house for now, I'll meet up with you there in a few."  
  
"Got ya." Cyborg signed off with his leader and went to get Beastboy and tell him of the plan.  
  
"Hey, BB; Nightwing says that the girls haven't checked in for a while now so he's gonna meet up with us here in a few and then we're all gonna go see if they're still at the Tower."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"It's very rude of you boys to even think of leaving before any of us have had time to play. Although, I do want to thank you for getting Nightwing here, I was wondering how we were going to manage that." A mysterious voice commented from the shadows.  
  
The two men looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. Finally Beastboy decided to look up.  
  
"Uh, oh. I guess we should have tried the roof earlier."  
  
Cyborg looked up as well to see about fifty of Slade's ninja robots sitting up in the rafters, along with there "leader." The one who had spoken to the two boys.  
  
"Blackfire."  
  
*******%*******  
  
A/N: Well, that finishes the fourth chapter, only one left to go, but I'm not even going to start on till I get some more reviews. So just click the little button, the sooner you do it the sooner you find out how it ends.  
  
Also, with the thing about Terra, in the comics she actually is working with Slade and there are a few scenes in the show that lead me to believe that she is working with him in that setting as well. Since this does take place twenty years in the future, I'm thinking they would already know about it.  
  
Now, I'll say it one more time REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	5. Normal

A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry it took me so long to get this out, I've had a really busy summer and the beginning of the school year didn't start out any slower, plus I've been working on some of my other stuff. Sorry if some of my action scenes suck, I haven't quite gotten the hang of them yet. On one final note, last chapter...YAY.

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.

* * *

"Come out, come out, wherever you are."

"Damn, she's a lot stronger than I gave her credit for." Raven said as she floated out of the portal she had created next to Starfire.

"Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg told me that when they were here with you, you combined with your emotions in order to defeat your Hate."

"I did, but if I win and Hate joins with me I'm pretty sure they would be stuck."

Starfire came up and put a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" At Ravens startled look she continued, "You are stronger than you were as a teenager, more in control. I do not think you need to worry about your emotions any longer."

Raven looked at her emotions, all with hopeful expressions, as she thought. She looked within herself for her power center and found it glowing more brightly than she had ever seen. With a nod, she turned to face her friend.

"Would you mind keeping an eye on her," she nodded toward the rock they were hiding behind, "while we combine?"

"Of course." Star answered before flying up to a spot where she could see over the rock without being seen. Raven turned back to her emotions.

"Okay guys, you know the drill." She said. Without a seconds hesitation her emotion circled her as they all began to float. With a flash of light they came together as one, just before Hate noticed them.

"Noooo!!!! We agreed that it would just be the two of us! No outside interference."

"It is just the two of us. You know as well as I do that ALL of my emotions are a part of me, it is perfectly within the rules that we decided on that they join with me."

Hate glared at her for a moment before flinging many of the rock in the area, including the one Star was behind, at her opponent. Raven dogged every piece of the shrapnel before retuning the favor, with slightly larger rocks. The battle continued this way for a comparatively short period of time. The Raven's pulling out all the stops, while Starfire tried not to interfere; avoid being hit by the things flying around; and be supportive of Raven, the good one, all at once. Finally Raven got a slight advantage over her emotion and put it to good use.

"Give up, you've lost." Raven stated calmly as she floated down toward where her emotion lay.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!!!" The red clad copy screamed at her.

"Yes, it is." She replied as what looked like an upside down tornado formed around Hate with the tip at the other end pointing toward Raven. The funnel lifted the red clad girl off the ground and thrust her at Raven until the two met. At first there was some resistance, but Hate was already weekend from the battle and it was not long before she became a part of Raven.

Almost as soon as that was complete a new funnel surrounded Raven and Starfire; it sucked them out of Ravens mind and unceremoniously deposited both back in her old room.

"Raven, are you damaged?" Starfire asked her friends prone form.

"I'm fine Star." Raven replied as she stood up. Raven glanced around herself, something was off but she couldn't place what.

"Raven, your mirror is broken." Starfire stated. She was standing next to her holding the now useless object.

"I don't need it." As she said the words everything clicked. She was one with all of her emotions and, therefore, more powerful than ever. What was suddenly making her feel off was the fact that she could sense the things around her. She knew that Star was now lifting her arm to put the broken mirror down on her dresser, even though her friend now stood behind her. She could feel Stars aura, as well as those of the other Titans...her eyes snapped open as she began walking toward the door.

"We need to go Star." Starfire immediately stopped her examination of the other objects that used to belong to her friend and followed her out the door.

"What is wrong, Raven?"

"The guys are in trouble, we need to get them out of it." Starfire nodded as the two women exited the old tower and took to the air, flying toward the docks.

"Man do I need to get back in shape." Beast Boy said to himself as he was thrown against a wall... again.

"You both do." A new voice came from the shadows in the room as Cyborg was thrown into the wall next to Beast Boy.

"Ro...I mean Nightwing." Cyborg corrected at the last second as their leader shot a glare at him.

"Dude, what took you?" BB interrupted.

"It's only been ten minutes."

"Oh, seemed a lot longer."

"I'm not surprised." Nightwing mumbled.

"Hey, it's not our fault our physiology decided to change after we turned twenty-five!"

"You could have attempted to work out. Look at Raven, she stayed in shape and she thought she was insane."

"You know most of the stuff the rest of us went through woulda' never happened if you hadn't decided to quite the team."

"You think that just because I was able to stay in shape that nothing bad has happened to me in the last twenty years!"

"Uh, guys?" Beast Boy interrupted.

"WHAT!!!" They both turned to shout at him.

"Do you think we could argue less and fight more?"

Nightwing and Cyborg looked around to see that they were surrounded by Slade's robots, who had gotten up during their argument. Blackfire hovered above "her" army, smugly smiling down at the trapped men.

"Well, well, well, looks like I've caught myself a worthy prize after all." She said, looking straight at Nightwing; he grimaced.

"Beast Boy, Cy," Nightwing began under his breath. "You guys go left and head for the door, find the girls while I distract them."

Both men nodded their heads and began to inch away from their darkly clad friend. Nightwing took out his bow-staff and a few freeze disks, which he threw at Blackfire while he began taking down the robots. Beast Boy and Cyborg made a mad dash for the door, only a few stray robots actually deciding to get in their way. The two heroes' were just getting to the door when it suddenly blew open.

The battle seemed to be put on pause as everyone turned to see what would come through the door. As the dust cleared two, rather attractive figures could be seen in the shadows.

"Running away from a fight, BB?" A voice came from one of the two figures. All three boys recognized it immediately and the little green man and the robot smiled broadly as the man in black, who was poised to attack one of Slade's robots, smirked good naturedly. The rest of the dust cleared to reveal the two remaining Titans.

The two girls looked around the room for a moment, as everyone still seemed to be frozen. Raven tilted her head to the side and looked at the boys as she began to speak.

"What have you guys gotten yourselves into this time?" She whined good-naturedly.

"Hey! This so wasn't our fault." Beast Boy immediately jumped into defensive mode.

"Yeah, the only reason we were here in the first place was to see if Slade still used it and to try and find that supposed memory device. It ain't our fault we didn't realize it would be..."

"A trap?" Starfire cut him off.

"Well, yeah."

The two girls looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes, rolled their eyes at the guys, then sighed and began walking toward the center of the building.

"What?" Both boys asked in unison, the girls just walked past them. When they were about five feet away from where Nightwing was fighting the robots, Starfire took off and began flying toward her sister. Nightwing made a move to follow but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"There are fifty-some robots here, not even I can take them all on my own, and somehow I doubt that they will be of much help." Raven said, pointing over her shoulder at the two remaining Titans.

"But, Star..."

"Has been traveling the Universe, tracking her sister, alone, for the last twenty years. I think she can handle this." Nightwing still looked like he wanted to go after the Tameranian, but instead pulled out his bow-staff and took up a fighting stance next to Raven.

"So you finally caught up to me."

"I would have done so much sooner if you did not have Slade's assistance, sister."

"You think that I couldn't have escaped you if I didn't have help?" Blackfire asked cockily.

"No, I don't think it, I know it."

A scream of rage could be heard throughout the old warehouse as Blackfire hurled herself at her younger sister and the Tameranians began their fight.

On the ground, another battle raged. Nightwing and Raven were doing much better than Cyborg and Beast Boy, obviously, but were able to hold their own, allowing Nightwing and Raven to seriously cut down the numbers of their opponents. They were down to about twenty robots when a body fell to the ground, and didn't get up.

The Titans hesitated a moment before looking up to see who it was that was still standing. Starfire floated in the air looking slightly battered and out of breath, but otherwise all right. She began sinking to the ground and was about to run over and assist the rest of the Titans when a familiar voice spoke, echoing throughout the room.

"Well, well, bravo Starfire. Although I knew all along that you would be able to defeat her in actual battle."

"Slade." Nightwing hissed.

"Very good, _Robin_."

The five Titans took up defensive postures. The robots had stopped attacking for the moment, but none could tell even the general area Slade might have been.

"Tell me, Titans," Slade's voice once again rang out, "what do you think would happen if Starfire forgot everything that happened after her little trip to our time from when she was a teen, or even if she just forgot everything in general?" He asked as he stepped out of the shadows. He held a silver machine that looked like a cross between Cyborg's sonic cannon and shotgun. Raven gasped as he came fully into view.

"_Nightwing, that's it!"_ She said into her leaders mind.

"_What the... Raven?"_ He thought, though he showed no outward signs that anything had happened and his eyes stayed focused on Starfire who was looking warily from Slade to what he held.

_"Yes, it's me. Listen, we don't have time for explanations right now, but I know that that is the machine he used to adjust our memories. I can reverse it if you can distract him so that I can get the stupid thing."_

"_You're sure?"_

"_Yes."_

"Don't think I'd let you even begin the process, Slade." Nightwing shouted. He pulled five of his freeze disks from his belt and threw them at the villain. Slade dodged every one of them, but was distracted enough that when Raven reached for the memory machine he didn't even notice until it left his hand.

"You don't actually think you can use that?" Slade said condescendingly.

"Wanna bet?" Raven then reached under the larger portion of the machine and flipped the hidden power switch to "on," took a moment to make sure that it was set to "erase," aimed and fired.

Slade's eyes widened behind his mask as he realized that she did know how to use the machine. Unfortunately, he had made the weapon with the Titans in mind and therefore the beam was too fast for him to dodge. A few seconds after the blast was fired a grown man, with the mind of an infant, fell to the floor in place of one of the most insidious villains the earth had ever seen.

An hour later, the local cops as well as the Intergalactic Police had come to claim their newest, or returning, criminals.

"So... the Titans are back?" Jump City's Chief of Police asked Raven hesitantly. He and his men had just seen her crumple some sturdy machinery like it was paper... with her mind.

Raven glanced over at her teammates, all of whom were now standing on the docks watching the sunset.

"Yeah, we are." She said before walking over to join her friends. The Chief saw the girl smile a genuine smile and, for a moment, her eyes softened before she turned away from him and he couldn't help but smile as well as he turned back to his men and gave them the order to depart.

The five Titans stood watching the Titans Tower against the backdrop of the sunset.

"We have really gotta get that place fixed up." Raven and Beast Boy nodded their heads in agreement.

"I believe that it is uninhabitable, for tonight at least." Again Raven and Beast Boy nodded, this time Cyborg joined them, Nightwing seemed to be off in his own world.

"I have rented an apartment for the time being, everyone is welcome to stay with me." The others agreed then began to drift off toward the docks entrance, leaving Starfire and Nightwing alone for the moment.

"...ick, Dick, are you coming?" Nightwing started and turned to the alien girl standing beside him. She looked at him uncertainly for an instant before speaking again.

"You are surprised that I know your true name?" She asked. _'I thought Raven had reversed the affects of Slade's memory machine.'_

"No," Dick's voice interrupted her thoughts, "I just missed hearing you say it Kory." With that he leaned over and kissed her gently. She sighed as they both pulled back and looked into each others eyes, then she smiled at the man she had fallen in love with over twenty years ago; he smiled back.

"Yo Lovebirds, you comin'?" The two laughed while Star dropped her head on to his chest for a moment before straitening and turning to their friends.

"We're comin' Cy, try not to overheat those circuits of yours until we can get you some new ones."

"Ha, ha, funny." Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven immediately started laughing, albeit BB was a little more exuberant than the girls. The boys immediately turned to gawk at Raven before looking around to see if anything had blown up.

"Long story," she said once she noticed, "how about Star and I tell once we get out of the cold?"

"And we have something to eat." Star added as her stomach began to rumble.

"This calls for a celebration. I say we get some pizza."

"Haven't you outgrown that yet?" Raven asked the green skinned man.

"Dude, you can never outgrow pizza."

"Mmm, I can already taste the Meat Lovers supreme."

"What!?!? No way! Veggie!"

"Hear we go again." Raven shook her head at the two.

"How about we get three pizzas? A Meat Lovers, a Veggie, and one of the lady's choice, and the two of you stop arguing, deal?" Both nodded and Nightwing put his arm across his girlfriend shoulders as the hero's began the walk to the pizza parlor. For the first time in twenty years everything in Jump City was back to normal.

* * *

A/N: Yay, I finally finished it, after I don't know how many months. And yeah I know that I don't really focus on Cyborg or Beast Boy, but I figured that the episode, "How Long Is Forever?" is mainly about Starfire so I should focus this on her and the two that I see as having the closest relationship with her, Robin (Nightwing) and Raven. Again thanks for reading and please Review.


End file.
